


Kiss Seventeen

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes





	Kiss Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> (noctis x gladio)

“Gladiolus…” Noctis growled as he tip-toed as best as he could. “You’re too tall. Get. Down. Here.”

Gladio smirked, lifting his chin a little higher. “Mmm, what for, your Highness?”

“You know what!” Noctis punched his shoulder, gently.

“Do I? Oh!” Gladio bent down just enough for Noctis to reach his face. “Do you mean for a kiss?”

Noctis shot his arms out before Gladio could react (he didn’t), wrapping them around the neck.

“Gotcha~” Noctis beamed.

Gladio chuckled, pulling Noctis closer towards him.

“Yeah, you got me,” He said, before closing the gap to finally kiss his small prince.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Seventeen of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Seventeenth of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
